


Astraphobia

by wedontknownobody



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, DNF is mentioned, Fix-It, Fluff, I love him, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its adorable, dream and george arent really there, i love them, karl has a fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontknownobody/pseuds/wedontknownobody
Summary: Moving in with one of his best friends, Karl Jacobs didn't think much to explain any of his fears, most importantly, his fear of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 25
Kudos: 474





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI!!
> 
> This is my first upload on here, so I really hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> PLEASE leave me feedback if you want to! I would love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> Nobody

When Sapnap first messaged Karl about moving in together, Karl’s mind went completely blank staring at his phone. Of course, the two have been friends for a couple of months and have joked around late at night about moving in together, but Karl always just thought Sapnap was joking around. They did joke around a lot, from them being fiances, in a poly relationship with Alex, and so much more. So getting a single text ‘Hey, wanna move to Florida with me?’ at almost one in the morning threw him for a loop.

Karl obviously didn’t say no, he said yes in a heartbeat. He has been “secretly” smitten for Sapnap for around two months now. From the late night discord calls as Sapnap plays CSGO, to the calls they would have when one just needed someone around to fall asleep to, Karl quickly fell for Sapnap’s charm and stupidity. 

They spoke for the next couple hours on how they would meet up in Orlando with George and Dream (one of the main reasons they are moving there), and then move into their new house together. The virtual house shopping was probably one of the worst parts of the process, between where exactly they wanted to live, the type of house they wanted, and so much more. But with as few arguments as possible, they settled on a house outside of Orlando in Sanford. A pleasant two story house with 5 bedrooms (their separate rooms/offices and a guest room for when George and Dream or whoever visit), an in-ground pool in a spacious back yard, and a nice kitchen with an open floor plan for the living room. 

One month later, and the boys are completely moved in. Karl’s bedroom and office on the bottom floor (right near the kitchen for nightly Monster restocks and midnight snacking), and Sapnap’s upstairs with the master bathroom (which he DEMANDED for the big bathtub). They also adopted a little black cat named Luna, just so the house is a little less empty.

The chores worked like clockwork. Karl would cook the food (or shamelessly order take out when he’s unmotivated to actually cook meals), and Sapnap would clean the dishes afterwards. Karl would load up the washer and dryer, and Sapnap would fold said laundry. They just worked together. Some nights, they would stay up late cleaning around the house together, the only noise going around being the sound of one of Sapnap’s playlists booming through the house, and the slight clutter of cleaning. Suddenly, 505 by the Arctic Monkeys started paying through Sapnap’s crappy speaker he bought at the dollar store. 

A sharp gasp escaped from Sapnap’s mouth as he turned to Karl who was picking up some empty Monster cans from the living room coffee table. Karl turned to Sapnap, a small smile forming on his face as Sapnap quickly dropped the broom he was holding and sprinted over to Karl from the kitchen. Sapnap began to horridly sing along to the song, bopping his head around as he tried to get Karl to loosen up a bit. The ladder rolled his eyes, putting the final few cans into a trash bag before tying it off and dropping it by their front door. As Karl turned around, Sapnap was standing on one of the couches, hands in the air as he freely moved around.

In that split moment, Karl would’ve done anything to run up to the shorter male and kiss him. But, he kept those thoughts at bay as he walked up to the couch, Sapnap quickly grabbed Karl by the hands and pulled him up on the couch beside him. The instrumental banged through the speakers as Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl’s neck, closing his eyes and swaying to the music. Karl could barely think as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sap’s waist, eyes wide as he admired Sapnap’s features. His slightly pale skin, the stubble Karl has been begging him to shave, and the eyebrow slit that made him look more like a fuckboy, but Karl loved to bits. The fact his hoodie is a size too big for him, just like how Karl wears them. It also just so happens to be a hoodie Karl bought him from North Carolina. 

Karl was absolutely smitten for Sapnap.

“I'M GOING BACK TO 505!” Sapnap broke Karl’s thought process as he now had Karl’s hands in his own and began to jump rapidly up and down on the couch. Karl began laughing hysterically, his eyes crinkling at the side as he also began to jump along with Sapnap. Horrible screams of the lyrics definitely woke up their neighbors, but the two boys just couldn’t care.

As the music calmed, they both flopped down onto the coach, panting with small amounts of sweat falling down their foreheads. Slowly, Karl anxiously moved his head to rest onto Sapnap’s shoulder as he curled his legs onto the couch beside him. He could feel Sapnap slightly stiff under his touch, but then quickly let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arm around Karl’s shoulder, leaning his head up against his.

They both fell asleep, and didn’t talk about their cuddled up position in the morning.

And now, this all leads up to this. It’s about three months into Karl and Sapnap, when Sanford was expecting a crazy bad thunderstorm. It’s already around one in the morning, and Sapnap was just about to send his crazy long Minecraft stream when the power in the house shut off. Karl could hear aggravated groans coming from upstairs as he used his phone flashlight to get into their supply closet. Thank god for Karl’s random impromptu shopping sprees at Bed, Bath & Body Works or else the two would have zero candles in the house. Now, the kitchen smells like tropical breeze with the living room smelling like green apple, the hallway smelling like vanilla cupcake while-

Rain was pouring lightly currently, but Karl knew in probably under an hour, said rain would begin to downpour, leading to the one thing he DIDN’T want to deal with at this very moment, so soon into him and Sapnap living together.

Thunderstorms.

Karl, ever since he was a young boy, has had Astraphobia, also known as the fear of thunder and lightning. He doesn’t exactly understand where the fear came from, or an exact age when it really developed, Karl just remembers always having it. He would be curled up, in his little pajamas, shaking and sobbing as he sat in his blankets, waiting for the storm to leave. More than once, he used to get up and run to his parents room, curling in between them and sleeping with their arms wrapped around him.

As he grew to be a teenager, Karl tried to overcome this “childish” fear of his. From putting headphones over his ears and blasting some music, to staying the night at friends houses whenever he could to try and stay awake having fun during the storms, but the fear never went away. There were even some nights, when Karl’s mom would wake up from the storm and peek into teenage Karl’s room to see him cradling himself crying. Teary eyed, he’d look up to his mother and she’d instantly walk over to him, wrapping him in her arms and whispering soft lullabies until he’s asleep.

As he moved out, he was all alone during said storms, and would sometimes even stream during them (unless his power went out). Chat would always be spamming nonsense, and so would his friends, so he never had to worry about the loud noises outside his streaming room window or the lighting bolts in the sky. He felt safe.

So hearing a loud; “I’m going to bed Karl, sleep well dude!” coming from Sapnap upstairs followed by a loud slam of said man’s bedroom door caused goosebumps to run up Karl’s spine. He had absolutely ZERO clue on what he could do.

His phone was nearly dead, so he can’t possibly listen to music for the whole night. Dream and George live about 30 minutes away, and he can’t drive through the storm. Not to mention, he just can’t up and leave Sapnap in the house all alone with candles burning all throughout the house. He was stuck, and he had no solutions for what he could do.

Karl steps through the house slowly, almost being silent to see if it will also silence the thunderstorm. He walks into his bedroom, stripping out of his outfit of the day and putting on some Adventure Time pajama pants and his Mr. Beast Burger t-shirt for comfort. Curling up into bed, Karl lays on his side, his blankets pushed up all the way to his shoulders as he closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

Key focus on trying.

A loud crash of thunder banged right outside Karl’s window, causing him to quickly sit up in bed, letting out a small squeak as he did so. His hands began to shake as Luna jumped up from her cat bed in Karl’s room onto his bed, pushing her head up against him to try to give him comfort. Karl let out a shaky sigh, lifting his shaky left hand and petting Luna’s black fur, scratching behind her ears where she likes it.

Another loud BANG emerged from outside, and Karl jumped out of his bed, startling Luna who now ran back to her cat bed. “Sorry Luna” Karl quickly soothed, slowly walking over to Luna and giving her one last pet before standing up and stepping out into the hallway. 

Even with the storm, the house was eerily quiet, way too quiet for Karl’s personal liking. Making up his mind, Karl took one big step of confidence towards the staircase, and started walking up the stairs. Said stairs had carpet on them, so Karl couldn’t make any disruptive noises as he made his way up them. The second floor hallway wasn’t big, it was set up in more of a square shape. Sapnap’s bedroom and bathroom on the left, with his office and the guest room on the right. Steadily, Karl turned to his left, and opened the door to Sapnap’s room.

Soft snores were coming from Sapnap’s bed all the way in the right corner, Sapnap sound asleep and unaware of how shaken up Karl currently is. His LED lights would be set to it’s default orange, wrapped all around his room, if only the power was on. Instead, two candles were lit in his room, one on his desk that was littered with school work and video ideas, while the other rested easily on his bedside table (alongside all of Sapnap’s rings).

“Sapnap?” Karl shakily asked out, stepping inside Sapnap’s room with caution, as if he’d wake him that easily, Sapnap is the heaviest sleeper Karl has ever met. He slowly closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath before walking up to Sapnap. His short(ish) brown hair was slightly tousled in front of his face, his mouth slightly open as he snored. ‘He looks adorable’ Karl thought before reaching his hand out and shaking his shoulder.

“Nick? Please wake up..” Karl almost begged, using Sapnap’s actual name. He rarely uses it, only using the name when he’s being serious or scolding him like a disapproving father. Soft mumbling came from said boy as he leaned up in bed slowly, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes as he squinted at Karl.

“Hey, are you okay? Is everything okay?” Sapnap asked, panic coming through his voice as he looked around to see if anything was burning. He moved his eyes back to Karl and studied his features through the candle light. Even in almost complete darkness, Sapnap could see the tiredness in Karl’s eyes, and the slight redness from crying. Sitting up against his headboard, Sapnap turned his full attention to the older; “Hey hey hey, are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying man.”

Right when Karl was about to open his mouth to reply, a large bang of thunder came from outside, resulting in a whimper to come out of Karl and for his body to jump up, hands beginning to shake as he stared at Sapnap, who looked at Karl with worry and panic. “I-I’m scared of-”

“Oh, y-you can come lay down with me, it’s okay.” Sapnap spoke softly as to not scare Karl more. Sapnap moved towards the wall, pulling the covers up for Karl who quickly crawled into the cozy bed. They both laid there, Karl staring up at the ceiling while fiddling with his hands, and Sapnap gazing at him while on his side, trying to analyze exactly what’s running through Karl’s head.

The silence was both comfortable and uncomfortable all at once. The rain banging down on the roof above them, to the unsteady breathing of Karl and the calming breathing of Sapnap. Sapnap never really enjoyed silence, but he kept his mouth shut in this instance. He didn’t want to startle Karl anymore while he’s in this state.

“Sap?” Karl whispered, slowly turning his head to look at Sapnap, butterflies hitting him straight in the stomach when he saw Sapnap already staring at him. The ladder hummed, not breaking eye contact with Karl. “Can- can we possibly cuddle? It’s ok-okay if you don’t want to but-”

Steady, long arms wrapped around Karl’s waist in an instant and pulled the lankier boy up to Sapnap’s chest. Karl let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he clung his hands onto Sapnap’s hoodie, breathing in the scent of the tropical laundry detergent Sapap loves. Thunder continued to roll around, and everytime Sapnap would grip Karl a little tighter, mumbling soft words down into his ears.

Karl was close to falling asleep, the presence of Sapnap bringing an overwhelming amount of comfort to the brunette. Just as he was about to close his eyes and try to get some rest, he heard soft humming coming from Sapnap, and could feel a slight vibration coming from Sapnap’s chest. 

Sapnap began to sing.

“Step one, you say “We need to talk”, He walks, you say “Sit down, it’s just a talk.” Sapnap softly sings out, moving one of the arms he had around Karl’s waist up to his head, that hand slowly running through Karl’s curls. Karl could melt right then and there, right in the younger’s arms. Maybe it was the way the lyrics easily slipped off Sapnap’s mouth, or maybe it was the warmth he felt with his head pushed up against his chest. 

He didn’t know. It could be the fact he was no longer paying attention to the storm outside the window, even the fact he couldn’t focus enough to even hear it. Sapnap was the only thing consuming Karl at the moment. Getting more loopy, Karl closed his eyes, and fell asleep to Sapnap’s voice, in bliss.

Sapnap stared down at Karl once he finished the song, noticing him to be asleep. A warm chuckle escaped his lips, his hand slowly stopped moving in Karl’s hair as he moved it back to rest comfortably on Karl’s waist. ‘God, I love him’ Sapnap thought, as he placed a small kiss on top of Karl’s head, and fell asleep as well.

The morning came, and when George and Dream stepped into Sapnap’s room to check in on how the two were holding up with their first big storm, they simply shared a knowing look, took one or two pictures, and left a note on the kitchen counter.


End file.
